Lucky
by Adina Mizu
Summary: They all said they had been lucky to survive, but Sora didn't consider it lucky. Not Sora, not lucky.


Lucky

Rated R

Sephiroth X Sora

He had lost that battle. It had lasted a long while, but in the end he just didn't have skills to take him down. He had been found hours later, a crumpled mess on the ground. It was Cloud who had carried him back to Merlin's place. Donald and Goofy had been out cold in the small chasm leading to where the fight had taken place. Lucky, they had been lucky. That's what everyone told them. Lucky that Sephiroth hadn't killed them. But he didn't consider it lucky, not Sora, not lucky.

He tucked his legs in closer to himself, sitting in the fetal position on the bed upstairs. He could hear the others talking downstairs and squeezed his eyes closed. He just wanted to forget, but all he could do was remember. The searing pain, the cries, the smile on his lips.

_Sora panted as he landed from another blocked attack. Sephiroth didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. He was so tired already, yet he couldn't stop now, he couldn't afford to stop now. Sephiroth knew that and that horrible devious smile spread over his lips._

A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts. He wasn't ready to face them yet, he needed more time.

"Sora?," It was Aerith, gentle sweet Aerith, "Are you alright? The foods ready."

"I-I'm not hungry," His voice croaked, "I'm just- I'm just gunna go to bed."

"Oh… Are you sure you're alright, Sora?" She asked genuinely concerned.

Sweetly, so sweetly.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired." He replied hoping, hoping it would end here.

He just needed to be alone, alone with himself. Tired, he was so tired, he had been so tired. That mouth just kept smiling, smiling at his pain.

_He lunged and Sora prepared for the barrage of strikes to come, but he was so tired. After blocking the first three his defense broke and his body was struck a good forty-two times. All shallow cuts, all long shallow cuts. He had used up all his potions prior, he had nothing left._

Voices outside the door, quiet voices, hushed. The final word was put in and both voices retreated downstairs. Explanations were given and all was left alone, He was left alone.

_He had been left alone to fight, Donald and Goofy were gone and he was alone. Blood trickled from each of his new cuts. Sephiroth just stood there smiling, the grin never leaving his mouth. He slowly walked forward toward Sora's weaving body. He was trying to stay on his feet, but his strength was gone. His arms couldn't even lift the key-blade anymore as hard as he tried. The grin still played on his lips, knowing already._

_ It only took a halfhearted hit to knock him down, dispersing the key-blade. He was on his back shaking as he tried to get into a sitting position. Sephiroth knelt beside him, looking at him, his mouth curved in that ominous smile. He felt his body tremble as the elder man brushed his hand along his bruised cheek._

Sora raised his hand to his cheek and closed his eyes tighter. He dug his nails into his skin as the chilling sensation played in his head. He pulled himself into a tighter ball as he felt himself beginning to unravel.

_He was lifted up and placed facing the silver haired man in his lap. He struggled and pushed him away as best he could, but all Sephiroth had to do was press his fingers on one of the many cuts covering his body and Sora went rigid as the pain shot over his skin. He nuzzled against Sora's neck and nipped lightly here and there. His hot breath wafting over the moistened skin sent bolts of fear down Sora's spine. He wondered what he was playing at here and how far he was going to go with this. He crossed his fingers and prayed with all his might for nothing more to happen._

_ Sephiroth's hands roamed the adolescent's body freely despite the boys struggling, his mouth never once leaving the boys neck. Sora could feel the moist warm tongue being run over his skin. His body shook with trepidation as he realized this was going to go farther the just a case of manhandling. Sephiroth's hands found the key-blade masters belt and quickly undid it. Bringing his hands back up the young boys body he slowly undid the zipper, moving his lips lower. His eyes tightly closed, Sora could feel his garment falling from his shoulders slowly as Sephiroth ran his mouth over the newly exposed flesh._

Sora clenched his jacket and pulled it tighter around him self. He could feel it falling away even as he stretched it over his skin. His head jerked up as another knock came from the door.

"Sora? Sora, are you ok in there?" Donald called in.

Sora didn't reply, instead he placed his head in his lap and rocked lightly back and forth.

"I guess he's already asleep." Goofy said after a moment.

"Guess so."

"Aw, I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow after he's rested a bit." Goofy spoke optimistically as the two retreated once more.

_Sephiroth licked at the cuts on his shoulders sending chills of pain down Sora's spine. He forced his mouth, his hot smiling mouth, over his. Sora protested futilely as the twisted warrior's tongue easily slithered between his lips; pressing on one of the many cuts he forced Sora's teeth to part. His cold hands were placed on Sora's hips as he began rubbing himself against the boy. Sora tried kicking off the ground behind them to upset the balance he was in on the silver haired mans lap. Sephiroth's reply was to jerk the boy squarely in his lap, onto his swelling organ. Sora could feel it under him, responding to the stimulation of forcing him against it. _

_ Sephiroth stopped at this point to free himself from the confines of his pants. Sora saw the horrible long thing and closed his eyes, vomit rising in his throat. Sephiroth placed deep kisses against his collarbone, he could feel the smile still on his lips; lips being pressed into his flesh. Sora then felt himself being lifted once more, turned around, then placed back in his lap. He could feel the tears already welling up in his eyes as his clothes were now fully removed from his body. Sephiroth placed his kisses across the back of his neck, his mouth working expertly over the trembling skin of the young brunet. Sora could still feel the other mans organ, only now it was against his bare flesh. It was now that Sephiroth took a hold of the boy's own member. Sora half gasped and half sobbed as he felt the icy fingers beginning to run themselves along his quivering self._

Sora choked back a whimper as the memory played vividly in his mind. He pulled at his hair trying to pull his thoughts out of the terror in his head.

"Sora?" The door opened a crack and light splintered through the dark as Riku's head popped in, "I thought I heard crying-"

Riku stopped as he got a look at he friend who was on the verge of tears his body already jolting with silent sobs. Sora turned away quickly as his best friend tried to make eye contact. Closing the door behind him Riku entered the room and sat in front of Sora placing his hands on his shoulders to stop his swaying.

"Sora, are you ok?" He asked already seeing his friend was not, in fact, all right.

Under Riku's questioning eyes Sora broke into full tears as the rest of the memory was relived in his mind. As Sora burst into sobs Riku could think of nothing else to do but pull him into a tight hug. His body shook uncontrollably, making Riku hold onto him tighter to try and comfort him.

_Sephiroth ran his hand up and down Sora, despite the boy's cries and struggles. Lifting him just slightly he placed one of his hands under the brunet, slowly he began to prepare him. Sora could feel the fingers stretching him and cried harder trying to remove himself from his lap. After a moment his fingers retreated and moved to his hips, as did his other hand. He was lifted into position and set on top of the long and far to large organ. With a quick jerking thrust Sora felt the tool enter him sending shocks of pain into his brain. Sephiroth waited a moment until Sora's cry and breathing quieted before beginning to slide up and down within him._

_ The tight cavity making him grow thicker with every motion. Sora was sobbing and gasping at this point as Sephiroth used one hand to massage his own exposed member. He tried to remove Sephiroth's hand but he only thrust harder at the attempts. Up and down, up and down, the nauseating motion stretching into timelessness. Sora could feel the pressing of his insides as Sephiroth drove himself deeper with each plunge. He was also growing hard as the other man's hand worked him. All he could do was cry as his body was invaded and manipulated to the older warriors desires. The cold fingers around him squeezed the tip as he was at his peak size, keeping it from going further or going away. Sephiroth's other hand moved up to his mouth and entered the gasping orifice, drool trickled from his lips as he panted and sobbed. A finger pressed his tongue down allowing more saliva to escape his mouth and drip onto his shoulder. Sephiroth was panting in his ear; the humid breathe wafting across the back of his neck. He still was pressing his lips to the nape of Sora's neck, even running his tongue over the shuddering flesh. The up and down motion was speeding up now and the hand that had been in Sora's mouth was now on his shoulder pulling him down with every upward thrust granting him deeper access to the poor boy. Sora whimpered and squealed in pain as he felt the greatly enlarged organ inside him delve deeper than it should. _

_ Sephiroth was grunting in pleasure with every thrust now, covering Sora's grunts of anguish. His hand that was gripping Sora's member began moving furiously up and down bringing the boy just before a climax. With a deep moan Sephiroth used both hands to jerk Sora down as he released hard inside him. The feel of the hot fluid shooting into him, filling him, triggered his own discharge and he saw spots against the blackness of his eyelids. Sephiroth jerked a few more times within him, pushing the seedy secretion further inside._

_ He waited a few more minutes, taking the time to catch his breath before pulling out. Sora let out a barely audible whimper, by now his voice was almost completely lost. After placing himself in order he turned back to the brunet who lay in a quivering pile where he had been dumped. He slowly re-dressed the young key-blade master, wiping any telltale fluids from view. Once everything seemed in place he turned and left Sora alone to wait for someone else to find him._

"Sora. _Sora_, calm down, _please_. You're scaring me. What the _hell happened_?" Riku desperately tried to get his friend to answer him.

Sora had once more begun to sway back and forth as he sobbed into Riku's shoulder. His muffled cries sent chills down Riku's spine, he had never seen Sora cry like this before. He was trembling badly and as tightly as Riku pulled him in he couldn't stop them from overwhelming his body.

"_Sora, please!_" Riku pleaded pulling the boy away enough to look into his face.

Sora still averted his gaze, squeezing his eyes closed when Riku tried look into them. Riku put one hand under his chin and raised his head so he could see his face more clearly in the dark. Shame, guilt and anguish were written all over him, his weeping continuing as Riku inspected him. Riku pulled him into another hug, not knowing what to do with the miniscule information that piteous expression had given him. Sora hiccupped and gasped for breathe as his sobs slowed somewhat. The warmth of Riku's body was lulling his disturbed mind into sleep, much needed sleep.

Everyone had said they were lucky, lucky Sephiroth had let them live. But he didn't consider it lucky, not Sora, not lucky.


End file.
